The Recovery Course Experiment
by Jane Torres-Cooper
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler wasn't one to get sick, yet here she is. Feeling absolutely horrible and in an unexpected turn of events she finds herself on Sheldon Cooper's couch while he tries to take care of her. What will happen with our favorite couple? Will this bring them closer together, or will Sheldon not be able to stand the mess? Started as a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Amy shifted uncomfortably in her bed; she just wasn't feeling up to going to work today. However she knew if she didn't go, Sheldon would be calling her repeatedly until she came in anyways. That was what she hated most about her research project with Sheldon's university, but at the same time she loved it. She enjoyed seeing Sheldon more than just on date night, but she hated how he nagged her constantly if she didn't show up on time for their morning tea. Amy glanced over at the clock on her bedside table and let out a small groan. She had to get ready, work started in an hour and a half. Amy sat up slowly in bed and grabbed her glasses off of the same bedside table her alarm clock sat on. She pulled them on and adjusted them so they rested perfectly on her face. Amy wasn't quite sure why she dreaded work so much today, she loved her job and she was doing exciting work today, not boring things. An hour later Amy was patiently waiting in the University's cafeteria for Sheldon and Leonard to arrive. Her throat was raw and scratchy and she couldn't wait to start drinking some tea. Finally Sheldon and Leonard walked into the cafeteria. Leonard looked annoyed and Sheldon looked overwhelmingly pleased.

"Good morning Amy." He chirped cheerfully. Amy smiled halfheartedly.

"Morning Sheldon." Amy answered. Sheldon smiled.

"I'll go fetch the tea. Would you care for some Leonard?" Sheldon asked. Leonard shook his head and sat down next to Amy. Sheldon shrugged. "Your loss." Sheldon remarked and walked over to the food line.

"Amy are you alright?" Leonard asked. Amy nodded feebly.

"Sure. I'll be fine." Amy lied. Truth be told Amy suddenly wasn't feeling very well. She hopped the tea would help her feel better.

"Sheldon's in a very good mood today." Leonard remarked.

"Would that be why you appear to have a headache?" Amy asked. Leonard nodded.

"He would not shut up on the way over here." Leonard answered. Sheldon came back over to the table carrying two mugs of tea.

"I left your tea bag in; just in case you like it stronger than I." Sheldon told Amy and passed her the mug of tea. Amy smiled slightly and took the mug he offered in her hands. The heat of the mug on her hands caused a feeling of warmth to spread throughout her body. A warmth she really needed today.

"Thank you Sheldon." She replied and gingerly took a sip of the tea. Sheldon frowned over his own mug of tea.

"Amy are you alright? You don't look well." Sheldon asked.

"I'm fine Sheldon. I'm just a little tired." Amy defended. Sheldon visibly retreated.

"Pardon me, I was simply concerned for my girlfriend." He defended in return. Amy sighed.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I appreciate your concern." Amy apologized. Sheldon smiled and went back to his tea. An hour before lunch Amy had an impossible headache and she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her research partner kept looking over at her worriedly. Finally when Amy had been leaning against the lab table with her head in her hands for more than a few minutes, she decided to speak up.

"Dr. Fowler are you alright?" Riley Watkins asked gently. Amy pulled her head out of her hands and tried to put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine Dr. Watkins. Where were we?" Amy asked. Riley smiled unconvinced and turned back to look at the brain she was dissecting.

"Well we were analyzing the damage the tumor did to the Hippocampus." Riley explained. She didn't look up from the brain while she did this; so she missed Amy covering her mouth and turning quickly to the medical waste bin to throw up. Riley looked up at the sound of someone retching and grimaced when she saw Amy leaning over the medical waste bin with her eyes tightly shut. Amy felt downright horrible and looking at the destroyed brain had sent her over the edge. Riley came over to Amy and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Should I call someone to take you home or can you drive?" Riley asked. Amy shook her head.

"Will you call Dr. Hofstader?" Amy asked. Riley nodded.

"I thought Dr. Cooper was your emergency contact." Riley mused.

"I don't want him to worry and he can't drive anyways." Amy told her. Riley nodded and helped Amy to sit down in one of the office chairs.

"I'll go get him. Just sit tight." Riley told Amy and proceeded to walk quickly from the room. Amy sighed and sank down in the arm chair. Her stomach was still turning unpleasantly and she felt really cold. She pulled her hands up to her arms and rubbed at them furiously; trying desperately to warm herself. Amy wasn't stupid, she had a Ph D. She knew that her being cold like this meant she had a fever. This day had gone from bad to worse really quickly. Now Amy understood why she didn't want to get out of bed this morning. She had been coming down with something horrible. Amy sat in silence in her misery for ten minutes before the lab door opened again. Much to Amy's horror Leonard came in with Sheldon behind him.

"Amy! You look horrible." Sheldon remarked. Leonard glared at him.

"Sheldon, be nice. Amy is sick." Leonard told him. Sheldon gawked at Leonard.

"You don't think I don't see that? I was simply stating the obvious. I didn't mean it in the way of appearances." Sheldon defended. Amy groaned and put my head in her hands. This day was about to get even long.

"Are you ready to go home Amy?" Leonard asked. Amy nodded and stood up slowly from the chair. Sheldon put his arm around her shoulders and led her out to Leonard's car.

"I'm going to take good care of you Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon told her. Amy sighed. She was really hoping that he would help and not make her feel worse. Once they were in the car Amy leaned heavily on the backseat window. The cold of the glass felt excellent on her burning skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her churning stomach.

"So your apartment Amy?" Leonard asked. Amy gave a small nod.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Absolutely not. Leonard we'll take her to our apartment. Someone needs to look after her." Sheldon argued. Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Sheldon how on Earth is she going to make it up all those stairs. She looks exhausted." Leonard argued.

"I'll carry her of course." Sheldon responded. Amy dared to open her eyes. Leonard looked just as shocked as Amy felt.

"Okay then." Leonard mumbled and turned a corner. Amy sighed and closed her eyes again. A few minutes later the engine to Leonard's car shut off and he and Sheldon climbed out of the car. Amy sighed and opened her eyes. She sat up straight and proceeded to climb slowly out of the car. Once inside the apartment Sheldon proceeded to pick her up bridal style. The ascent up to their apartment was slow and agonizing for Amy. Each step sent her stomach rolling again.

"Hold on Amy. Almost to the top." Leonard told her when they were a flight from their floor. Amy nodded slowly and turned her face into Sheldon's shirt. He didn't even wince at the action. Once they were inside the apartment Sheldon laid Amy gently down on the couch.

"Hang in there Amy. I'll take care of you." Sheldon told her. Amy nodded and kept her eyes closed.

_**Hey guys, this is just an idea I had. I'm exploring the field of writing Big Bang Theory fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think. Should I keep going? Drop a review and let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy you have to wake up." Sheldon's voice pulled Amy out of her restless sleep. She was drenched in sweat and because of that she felt horribly sticky. She opened her eyes slowly to look at Sheldon fully. Sheldon's face was filled with a mixture of concern and disgust. Amy groaned and buried her face into the couch pillow.

"Sheldon please just leave me alone." Amy begged.

"Absolutely not. I'm taking care of you." Sheldon protested. Amy sighed and turned to look at Sheldon again.

"I'm disgusting right now. I don't want you to see me like this, all vomiting and gross." Amy protested. Sheldon smiled slightly.

"Amy I love you. You know that means even during the messy things." Sheldon responded. Amy smiled slightly at this. Sheldon smiled awkwardly back. "I made you some soup. Mom always made me eat chicken noodle when my stomach was queasy." Sheldon offered Amy a bowl sharply. Amy smiled and pushed herself into a sitting position. The movement sent her stomach rolling again and her smile vanished. "Amy what's wrong?" Sheldon asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Amy choked out. Sheldon pulled a bucket out from behind the couch in one swift motion. Somehow managing to not spill the soup in the process. Amy groaned painfully and leaned forward to let the rest of her breakfast leave her body. Sheldon sat the bowl of soup down on the coffee table and rubbed Amy's back until she was finished. Amy sighed and leaned her head on to Sheldon's shoulder. She expected him to wince but instead he melted into the embrace. Amy closed her eyes in exhaustion and sighed deeply. Sheldon sighed as well and thought hard about what to do about Amy. He was determined to get her feeling better, but how to do so when she was obviously too sick for his mother's famous chicken noodle soup? This problem seemed even more perplexing to Sheldon then his latest development in String Theory. Amy was almost asleep on Sheldon's shoulder when Leonard came wandering into the living room from his bedroom. He smiled to himself at the scene laid out in front of him.

"Sheldon, why don't you carry her to my bed and let her lay down more comfortably?" Leonard suggested.

"Absolutely not. She'll sleep in my bed." Sheldon decided. Amy opened her eyes at this remarked and looked at Leonard in absolute disbelief. "I can't have my girlfriend in your bed Leonard." Sheldon snapped.

"I'll get germs on your sheets Sheldon." Amy protested feebly. She didn't want to put her boyfriend in a situation he wouldn't be comfortable in. Sheldon smiled and shook his head.

"You breathed on my sheets when we made the blanket fort. Now this may seem shocking, but I care much more about you being comfortable right now. Should I carry you to bed or can you walk?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"Sheldon's she obviously exhausted, just carry her." Leonard suggested. Sheldon nodded and took the bucket from Amy. He sat it down on the floor out of the way and slowly moved his shoulder out from under Amy's head. In two swift motions he had Amy lifted up bridal style again. She closed her eyes and turned her head into Sheldon's shirt. Sheldon carried her gently into his bedroom. He reached down slowly with one arm and pulled the covers back before gently setting Amy down on the bed. Amy sighed deeply and snuggled down into the sheets. Sheldon smiled and pulled the comforter up to her chin. He reached gingerly down to touch her forehead. He sighed deeply when his hand was met with hot skin. Amy was definitely running a fever. Someone had to get her into some dry pajamas.

"I'll be right back Amy." He promised and marched back into the living room. Leonard was at the desk on his laptop now.

"How is she?" Leonard asked and turned around to face Sheldon.

"She still has a fever. Is Penny at work?" Sheldon asked. Leonard raised his eyebrows in confusion at Sheldon's blunt question.

"No, she's at home why?" Leonard asked.

"Someone has to get Amy into some clean clothes. I'm just not there yet." Sheldon confessed. Leonard smiled slightly.

"Yeah. If you go ask I'm sure Penny would help." Leonard reasoned. Sheldon nodded and was out the door in seconds. He marched right on up to Penny's door and boldly knocked with purpose.

"Penny… Penny… Penny." Sheldon called and knocked sharply. Penny swung the door open. She leaned against the doorframe and ran her hands through her hair.

"What's cracking?" She asked. Sheldon rolled his eyes at her greeting.

"Amy's sick, and in my bed. I need you to lend her some pajamas and help her into them." Sheldon answered. Penny looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait. Amy is in your bed, sick?" Penny clarified. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"That is what I said isn't it?" Sheldon asked annoyed. Penny smiled and nodded.

"Let me grab some pajamas and I'll be over in a jiffy." Penny told Sheldon. Sheldon looked confused.

"How long is a jiffy? I'm not familiar with that unit of time measurement." Sheldon asked. Penny sighed.

"It's just an expression Sheldon. I'll be over in a minute." Penny backpedaled. Sheldon nodded in satisfaction and walked back into his own apartment.

"Remind me to thank your fiancé later Leonard." Sheldon told Leonard and walked past him into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll remind you herself." Leonard replied. Sheldon rolled his eyes and set a tea kettle on the stove. Maybe his mom's other secret weapon would help Amy feel better. He was willing to try just about anything at this point. The tea was almost ready when Penny walked into the apartment carrying some pajamas.

"Your bedroom?" Penny asked Sheldon for clarification. Sheldon nodded curtly. Penny nodded and disappeared down the short hallway and into Sheldon's room. A few minutes later Penny came back into the living room just as Sheldon was pouring the hot water into the mug. In her arms was the clothes Amy had previously been wearing.

"How is she?" Sheldon asked and dunked the tea bag into the water.

"I think the fresh clothes is helping. She fell asleep almost right away." Penny reported. "Where do you think I should put her clothes?" Penny asked.

"You can throw them in the hamper with my clothes. I'll wash them for her." Sheldon replied simply and disposed of the tea bag. "Now excuse me, I'm going to go take care of my girlfriend." Sheldon announced and marched into his bedroom. Several hours later Penny and Leonard walked in to Sheldon's room to see how Amy was doing. Sheldon hadn't been out of there since he went in with the tea and they were kind of worried. What they found in Sheldon's room shocked them both. Sheldon was curled up in bed with Amy holding her close to him, and both of them were fast asleep. Leonard and Penny shared looks of absolute shock. No one would have ever guessed that this would have brought Amy and Sheldon so close.

_**So what do you guys think? Should I go on or just end it here? Review and let me know what you think! I love writing Sheldon and Amy fluff so I would be more the excited to continue this little fic. Much love, Jane Torres-Cooper. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Amy woke up later that night to find Sheldon's arms wrapped around her waist and his body against hers. Her breath caught sharply in her throat. This contact was totally unknown to her and she had craved it for so long that she almost forgot how horrible she still felt. Almost. She admittedly felt a little better, but still sick. Amy glanced down briefly to look herself over. She was dressed in unmistakably women's pajamas that were not her own. The Looney Tunes decked out across the pants and the Nebraska football shirt instantly led her to believe they were Penny's pajamas. Amy sighed at the unwelcoming nauseas feeling that still sat in her stomach, and buried her face back into Sheldon's sheets. She took a deep breath of Sheldon's scent in and closed her eyes again in attempt to settle her stomach. In Sheldon and Leonard's living room Penny, Leonard, Howard, and Bernadette were spread out across the living room eating Chinese food.

"So Sheldon is really in there with her, holding her?" Howard clarified for the hundredth time. Leonard rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Howie give it a rest please, Sheldon is allowed to show his affection for Amy even if he took forever to get there." Bernadette told him in annoyance. Howie glared at her.

"I was only joking Bernie. I'm happy for Sheldon." Howard defended.

"Where is Raj again?" Leonard asked.

"He's on a date with his girlfriend." Bernadette answered. Penny nodded.

"It seems like things are really going well with the two of them." Penny remarked happily. Everyone nodded and went back to eating. Awkward silence followed Penny's remark for a long time before Bernadette spoke up.

"Should we go check on them?" She asked. Everyone exchanged glances. Leonard nodded.

"Probably. Sheldon's food is getting cold anyway." Leonard decided and sat his food down on the coffee table. Everyone else followed suit and then followed Leonard down the hall to Sheldon's room. Leonard slowly pushed the door open and crept inside with everyone trailing behind him. The scene in front of them was similar to what they had seen before; Sheldon was still curled up with his arms around Amy's waist. The only difference was Amy had seemed to have scooted in a little closer. Penny pushed her way around everyone else and went over to Amy's side. She gently reached out her hand and placed it on Amy's forehead. Amy moaned softly at Penny's cool touch and buried herself further under the covers. Penny frowned. Amy's fever seemed to have spiked again; almost dangerously.

"Who wants to wake them? Amy's fever needs serious attention." Penny asked. Howard stepped out of the room, signifying he was not doing it. Bernadette smiled and rolled her eyes at Howard.

"I'll wake Amy, but Sheldon is all on Leonard." Bernadette offered. Penny chuckled softly and looked at Leonard expectantly.

"Let Sheldon wake Amy. How are we supposed to get her fever down anyway?" Leonard asked.

"Cold shower?" Bernadette suggested. Penny nodded.

"Good idea." Penny agreed. Leonard shrugged.

"Don't expect Sheldon to help her." Leonard warned the girls as he leaned forward and shook Sheldon gently awake as not to jostle Amy's stomach. Sheldon opened his eyes slowly and blinked to bring the room into focus.

"Leonard what are you doing you'll wake Amy?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Sheldon we've got to get her fever down. We suggest a cold shower or bath." Penny answered. Sheldon gently moved an arm from around Amy's waist and gently reached up to feel the back of her neck. Amy looked so beautiful asleep, even with her skin clammy and sweaty from fever. Sheldon sighed deeply at just how hot Amy's skin was to touch.

"Sadly, I see that you three are right. Leonard will you go start the bath water?" Sheldon asked. Leonard nodded.

"Sure buddy." Leonard answered and left Sheldon's room.

"Penny do you have at least another clean shirt for Amy?" Sheldon asked turning to look at Penny. Penny nodded and left the room as well. "Bernadette will you go grab a bucket out of the kitchen. They should be under the sink, just in case she needs to throw up." Sheldon asked. Bernadette nodded and left the room so that it was just Sheldon and Amy in the room. Sheldon took a moment to just take it how strangely peaceful Amy looked. The way her eyes were closed without even a trace of worry at the creases. Everyone once in a while her eyes would tighten visibly and she would moan softly, probably from her fever. She looked so youthful to him. She hated to disturb her, even if it was for her own good. Sheldon sighed and gently reached out to push a strand of Amy's hair back behind her ear. Amy groaned softly and opened her brown eyes slowly. Sheldon could tell she had a fever just by looking at how glossy Amy's eyes were.

"Sheldon?" Her voice asked roughly.

"Amy I'm sorry to wake you; but we need to get your fever down." Sheldon began. Amy sighed and buried her face in a pillow. Sheldon reached up and stoked her hair softly. "Come on, I need to get you in the cold bathtub water, it will help your fever." Sheldon encouraged. Amy sighed and removed her head from her pillow. Bernadette and Penny came back into Sheldon's room.

"Do you need us to help you?" Penny asked. Amy shook her head and slowly pushed her self so she was sitting upright. A look of extreme discomfort spread quickly across her face. Bernadette got the bucket in front of her just in time for her to throw up. Sheldon immediately came to her aid. When Amy was sure she was done throwing up Sheldon and Penny supported her into the bathroom where Leonard was waiting with the bath water drawn already.

"I left some towels on the toilet seat." Leonard told Sheldon and then slipped respectfully out of the room. Bernadette sat the bucket down near the bathtub and left the room as well.

"Do you need me to help her or can you?" Penny asked Sheldon tentatively. Amy was leaning heavily on Sheldon at this point for support. Sheldon glanced nervously at Amy and took deep breath. If he really loved Amy as much as he thought he did he had to be willing to do all things necessary to take care of her.

"No I can get her. Just leave her shirt on the counter." Sheldon assured Penny. Penny looked at Sheldon in disbelief, but did as she was asked. Sheldon moved Amy gently over to sit on the toilet seat and slowly pulled the sleep pants off her. Amy sighed and leaned back against the tank.

"I can get my clothes off Sheldon, I just need help getting into the tub." Amy offered. Sheldon nodded and looked away while Amy undressed. He wasn't sure why he looked away, he was going to see her naked when he helped her into the tub. Still he didn't turn around. He was trying to pack up the courage to do this. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive because he did, he found her breathtakingly beautiful. He was worried that he loved her too much and he wouldn't be able to control his reaction. "I'm ready." Amy told him. Sheldon nodded curtly and took a deep breath before turning around. Sheldon was taken aback by just how beautiful Amy really was to him. Amy looked extremely self-conscious but Sheldon smiled awkwardly at her in attempt to encourage her. He slowly helped her over to the tub and then eased her into it. Amy grimaced at how cold the water was on her burning skin.

"Do you feel better?" Sheldon dared to ask.

"It's really cold." Amy admitted.

"It has to be cold to bring your fever down." Sheldon told her. Amy nodded.

"Still cold though." She told him. Sheldon took a deep breath.

"Would it help if I got in with you and held you?" Sheldon asked. Amy nodded slowly. Sheldon took a deep breath and stripped down to his boxers before he climbed into the tub behind Amy. She leaned against his bare skin and took in a deep breath. This was definitely making her feel better now. Sheldon smiled as he felt Amy's body relax against his. Maybe he could do this after all.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sheldon was sure Amy's fever had gone down to a safe level he slowly got out from behind Amy in the tub. Amy groaned at the movement and leaned back against the tub in the absence of Sheldon.

"I'm going to go change clothes and then I'll come help you out." Sheldon told her. Amy nodded and closed her eyes. Sheldon slipped out of the bathroom in only his now drenched boxers. Penny happened to be walking out of Leonard's room at the same time. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Sheldon! Were you in the tub with her?" Penny asked. Sheldon glanced down at his appearance and sighed. He knew he couldn't deny it, being that he was dripping wet.

"She was cold, so I held her." He told her simply. Penny smiled widely.

"Sheldon, that is so sweet." Penny gushed. Sheldon turned beat red.

"She needed me, so it seemed only logical to come to her aid no matter what it meant." Sheldon told her. Penny smiled and nodded.

"How is she?" Penny asked leaning against Leonard's door frame. Sheldon glanced around awkwardly.

"Penny, I'm in nothing but my boxers. Wouldn't it be more logical to ask me these questions later?" Sheldon asked. Penny smiled and nodded.

"My bad, proceed." She joked and walked back down the hallway back into the living room. Sheldon rolled her eyes and continued into his bedroom. Meanwhile back in the bathroom Amy was trying her hardest to stay awake but she was so exhausted. Her stomach was unbelievably sore from all the clenching involved in throwing up, and her whole body felt drained. She didn't feel as cold anymore which led her to believe the cold bath really had helped bring her fever down, or at least made her feel less gross. Amy prayed she was nearing the end of whatever sickness this was. She loved all the attention Sheldon was giving her, but she hated how miserable she was. She lacked the energy to even get excited about all the milestones they had hit the past day. Amy glanced at the clock on Sheldon and Leonard's bathroom counter, it read nine o' clock back to her in neon red letters. Amy sighed and hung her head, she just wanted to sleep again. Finally Sheldon came back in to the bathroom dressed in his Star Wars fleece pajamas.

"Are you ready?" Sheldon asked Amy cautiously and prepared a towel for her. Amy nodded and started to slowly push herself in to a standing position, but her arms and legs felt like Jell-O and she slid pathetically back into the tub.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, my body is just so exhausted." Amy whispered. Sheldon smiled and rolled up his sleeves.

"Don't apologize. It's totally normal for someone with a fever as high as yours to be really exhausted. I can help you." Sheldon offered shyly. Amy nodded.

"Please." She croaked out. Sheldon nodded and gently took her hand in his. He took a deep breath and pulled Amy slowly into a standing position. He didn't want to rush anything and make her stomach upset. He hated seeing his Amy so fragile. He slowly wrapped Amy in a towel and helped her on to the tile floor. He watched her carefully as she pulled the clothes set aside for her slowly on. He was on high alert in case she stumbled and needed him to catch her. Once she was fully dressed he helped her sit down on the toilet seat while he attempted to dry her hair a little. Sheldon was at a total loss as to how women did this. After a while Sheldon gave up and started on brushing her wet hair instead. He was still pretty unsure of what he was doing though.

"Are you ready to go back to bed Amy?" Sheldon asked when he was done brushing out Amy's long brown hair. She nodded slowly. Sheldon smiled and knelt down to slide Amy back into his arms. He scooped her up bridal style and she buried her face into his Jedi Knight t-shirt. Sheldon smiled to himself as he carried Amy the short distance from the bathroom to his bedroom. He loved the way she felt in his arms, like she belonged only there. Sheldon really couldn't describe what happened throughout this day. His feelings for Amy had grown so much in one day that he couldn't believe it had taken him almost six years to get to the level he was now at. His love for Amy now almost felt uncontrollable. The kind of thing you couldn't quite figure out. Sheldon wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but it almost baffled him more than why everyone thought Howard's work was so important. He sat Amy down gently on his bed and pulled the covers around her. Amy groaned and curled into a tight ball. She whimpered slightly and took a deep breath. "Amy, what's wrong?" Sheldon asked.

"My stomach is so sore." She confessed. Sheldon frowned before an idea popped up in his mind.

"Hang on Amy. I'll be right back." Sheldon promised and hurried from the room. He kept the same pace going until he was in the living room. Penny and Leonard were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Howard and Bernadette were nowhere to be found though. Leonard looked up from the movie to greet Sheldon.

"Hey buddy. How is she?" Leonard asked.

"Her fever is down but her stomach is sore. Penny do you still have that weird hot pad you use during your menstrual cycle? I think it might help her." Sheldon asked. Penny nodded, a little offended with how blunt Sheldon had been. She wiggled out of Leonard's grasp and stood up to her feet.

"I'll go get it and bring it in, you go be with her." Penny told Sheldon. He nodded and hurried back into Amy's room. Amy was on her side with her eyes tightly shut and her arms crossed over her stomach. Sheldon sighed and climbed into bed behind her. He snuggled in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've got you Amy." He promised her. Penny came into the room. She smiled when she saw Amy and Sheldon curled up together. She slowly bent down and plugged the heating pad into a nearby outlet before handing it to Amy and instructing her to wrap it around where it hurt the most. Amy obliged and sighed pleasantly as the relief slowly spread across her throbbing stomach. The heat from the pad accelerated her exhaustion and it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. Penny smiled at this and offered Sheldon an encouraging thumbs. He rolled his eyes at the gesture but smiled back all the same.

"Take care of her Sheldon." Penny whispered and slipped out the door, turning the lights off as she did. She closed Sheldon's door and turned into a waiting Leonard's embrace. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. When they pulled apart both were grinning.

"He really does love her. I never thought I'd see the day." Leonard remarked as he and Penny slipped into his own bedroom and closed the door behind them.

_**Howdy folks, so obviously I'm going to continue this for a while. I promise Amy won't be sick much longer, we will see her healthy before I end the fic. Please review and let me know what you guys think of my little fic.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, just wanted to give everyone a head's up that I will be leaving to work at a summer camp next weekend and won't be back until August. I will have wifi but I have no idea how often I'll get a chance to work on this. So, don't be worried if it takes me a while to update. Please don't give up on this story though! I know when I get back I will continue this story. Because it has become one of my favorites to write._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory or any of its characters. **

Amy was awoken by a gentle shaking of her shoulder. She yawned and turned to face the person who had woken her up. Penny was standing over her smiling. Amy smiled in return and stretched before pushing herself into a sitting position. Amy felt like her old self again and she was overjoyed. Penny sat down on the end of Sheldon's bed, so that she was situated at Amy's feet.

"Feel better?" Penny asked. Amy nodded.

"Quite, thank you for asking." Amy replied. Penny smiled.

"That's fantastic. Well Sheldon and Leonard went into work. Sheldon didn't want to leave you, but I told him I'd look after you since your fever was pretty much gone." Penny explained to Amy. Amy nodded and smiled slightly. She loved how much Sheldon was showing his emotions now. "Are you hungry? You haven't exactly had much the last two days." Penny suggested, pulling Amy from her thoughts. Amy nodded.

"I suppose I could eat." She reasoned and stood slowly from Sheldon's bed. She still felt a little weak from all of the throwing up she had done, so she decided to take things at a slower pace until she was sure of her own strength. "I'm going to go relieve my bladder and then I'll meet you in the kitchen bestie." Amy told Penny and walked slowly from Sheldon's room. Penny smiled and shook her head before standing up from Sheldon's bed as well and making her way into the kitchen. Amy was definitely back to her old self if she was running around calling her Bestie and being totally blunt again. Penny decided to whip up some pancakes while Amy cleaned herself up a little bit. She was almost done cooking when Amy came wandering slowly into the kitchen.

"I made pancakes!" Penny told Amy excitedly. Amy smiled and sat down in Sheldon's spot on the couch.

"They smell excellent." Amy told Penny honestly. They really did smell fantastic to Amy. Although, she was fairly certain anything would have smelled good to her at this point. Amy couldn't remember the last time she had been this hungry. Amy glanced around the apartment while she waited for Penny to bring her a plate. She found herself fixating on Sheldon's desk. Something looked out of place to her but she couldn't quite figure it out. She glanced briefly over his laptop and determined that he still had the same old laptop he always did, so that couldn't be what seemed out of place. Her eyes trained intensely over the surface of Sheldon's desk. Amy's concentration was broken when a plate was set down on the table in front of her. She glanced up at Penny and smiled in appreciation.

"I figured two would be a good number to start with." Penny told Amy. She nodded and picked up the fork and began to absentmindedly eat. The pancakes tasted exceptional and Amy found it easy for her to eat four without even realizing it. Penny cleaned up for Amy so she wouldn't have to do a lot, since she figured Amy was still probably a little weak.

"Penny what day is it?" Amy asked Penny. Penny froze in mid wipe with her right hand in the soapy water and the other holding Amy's plate still.

"Uhh, I think it's the 25th." Penny answered a few minutes later. As soon as she answered she went right back to washing the dishes. Amy pondered on the date for a minute before she realized what was so significant about the day.

"Oh! Tomorrow is six years of me and Sheldon knowing each other." Amy exclaimed when it hit her. Penny stopped washing the dish again to turn and smile at Amy.

"That's awesome. It's a good thing you've recovered then. I'm sure the occasion calls for a date night?" Penny asked. Amy shrugged sharply.

"I suppose it's up to Sheldon, it's not our usual date night and I don't want to cause him any discomfort." Amy told her. Penny nodded.

"We wouldn't want that." Penny joked.

That night after Amy had gone back to her apartment and Penny and Leonard had gone over to Penny's to do what Sheldon assumed was have sex; Sheldon sat alone at his desk mentally preparing himself for his and Amy's date tomorrow night to commemorate six years of being at least friends. Sheldon was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, even when he had been asked to give speeches. He had made reservations at a five star Italian restaurant and had even bought a new suit for the occasion. It had taken everything in him and a lot of convincing from Leonard, for him to buy a plain black suit with a nice red bowtie instead of a powder blue one that he had really fancied. Leonard assured him it wasn't as nice as he thought it was, and alas the black suit had been purchased instead. Sheldon sighed and reached into the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out a little black box and took a deep breath before flicking it open. Inside, nestled perfectly on its cushion was a gorgeous and simple diamond ring. Sheldon had spent several long hours in a jewelry store looking at every single ring in stock before picking out a ring. He had wanted to get Amy the perfect ring. Sheldon sighed and turned to his figurine of Gollum.

"What am I supposed to say Gollum? How do I ask Amy to marry me? It's such a huge step." Sheldon asked. Gollum of course simply stared back in response. Sheldon sighed and snapped the box shut. "I don't know either." He admitted.

_Please review, and I promise to try and update at least once over the summer. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I just got back from being a counselor in Myrtle Beach all summer. It was an incredible experience but I never had time to update. I apologize, but I'm back now. _

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory or any of its characters.**

Amy fidgeted briefly with the edge of her skirt, then she straightened out her cardigan. Sheldon sat across from her at the table of the local five star Italian restaurant.

"This is really nice of you Sheldon, I know you're not a big Italian eater." Amy thanked him politely. Sheldon smiled and adjusted his bowtie.

"You're welcome." Sheldon replied. Amy smiled back at him and slipped a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Amy looked stunning to him tonight. Penny had curled her hair into lose curls and lightly applied some makeup that brought out Sheldon's favorite features beautifully. Her eyes seemed to pop in such an amazing ways. It was captivating to him. Sheldon was trying his best to stay cool during dinner but his heart was beating out of his chest. He wasn't sure why, but he had never been this nervous before. This was more nerve wracking to him than any of the award speeches he had given. He loved Amy so much, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with only her, but he was so afraid she would say no. Finally the waiter brought out the wine glasses for after dinner. He sat a glass down in front of Sheldon before sitting a glass down in front of Amy. Inside Amy's glass was a ring. Amy froze and pulled it slowly out of her glass. The waiter smiled, sat the bottle of wine down on the table and walked away.

"Sheldon what is this?" Amy asked. Sheldon smiled nervously and gently took the ring from her open hand. He stood up and smoothed out his suit jacket before getting down on one knee in front of her. "Sheldon what are you doing." Amy asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe Sheldon was the one making the move to be engaged.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, today marks six years since I met you. Six years ago, my life changed in more ways than I could ever imagine. Somehow you've became my best friend. I never thought I would be capable of falling in love with someone the way I have with you. Amy you taught me how to unconditionally love, and it's a feeling I never want to forget. Would you do me the honor of being the one I love for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?" Sheldon asked nervously, but with his whole heart. Amy had tears streaming down her face but they were definitely tears of joy.

"Yes. Oh my God Sheldon yes!" Amy exclaimed. Sheldon beamed and slipped the ring on to her finger. He stood up more so that he was eye level with her and then he kissed her compassionately. When he pulled away they were both smiling.

Two hours later Amy and Sheldon walked hand in hand into Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. The whole gang was spread out across the living room watching tv. Everyone stopped and turned to greet Amy and Sheldon. Amy was smiling so wide she could hardly contain herself.

"So how was dinner guys?" Penny asked nonchalantly. No one knew Sheldon had planned to propose that night, and they figured the date had been just as uneventful as the previous ones. Amy shot Sheldon a knowing glance and he nodded giving her his permission to tell the group. She smiled slightly and showed the group the ring.

"Sheldon proposed." Amy announced excitedly. Howard dropped his place and it made a high pitched shattering noise as it broke into several porcelain pieces. Penny and Bernadette jumped up and wrapped Amy in a huge bear hug.

"Congratulations!" Penny shrieked excitedly. Amy's smile grew as she returned the embrace. Leonard and Raj stood up and awkwardly hugged Sheldon one at a time.

"Way to go buddy." Leonard encouraged.

"Yeah man. You got a good one. Nice job." Raj told him, and drug out the hug a little too long. Sheldon cleared his throat uncomfortably and Howard pulled Raj off of him. Howard just smiled and nodded at Sheldon.

"Congrats Sheldon." He replied awkwardly. Sheldon nodded shortly.

"I love her and I want to spend forever loving her. It was logical to ensure no one else could have her." Sheldon replied. Penny found that almost offensive, but Amy loved it. It made her want to marry him even more. He knew he didn't mean it in a possessive way, that was just who he was.

"So how'd he do it?" Penny asked eagerly. Amy smiled and kissed Sheldon on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go over to your apartment and I'll tell you guys about it." Amy told Penny. Penny nodded and she and Bernadette followed Amy across the hall. Minutes later Amy had changed out of her dress and washed all her makeup off. They girls were all chilling on Penny's couch having a glass of wine.

"So come on tell us!" Penny pried.

"No let me see the ring first." Bernadette said and sipped her wine. Amy smiled and showed the ring to them. It was simple but elegant. With a single diamond in the middle on a gold band.

"Amy that is beautiful. Now tell us the story." Penny pressed. Amy smiled and finally caved.

"Its nothing huge. He put the ring in the bottom of the glass they bring out for the wine at the end of the meal. Then he got down on one knee and was really sweet about it. That is really all there is to it." Amy shrugged. Bernadette and Penny shared small smiles.

"Amy that is huge for him." Bernadette gushed. Penny nodded.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Amy told them. The crazy thing was, is that she wholeheartedly believed it. She felt like a million bucks she hoped she never stopped feeling like this.

_Ta-da! It is finally done. Shamy is engaged! Is anyone else freaking out about how close the season premiere of season nine is getting? Ahhh. My Shamy heart is so excited. Anyways, drop a review and let me know what you guys think of the chapter! I love to know your thoughts. Reviews really do make my day!_


	7. Chapter 7

Amy, Bernadette, and Penny sat around the table at a local bar sipping various alcoholic drinks and discussing the latest major gossip. Amy had been so focused on trying to figure out what Sheldon was comfortable with now that they were engaged, that she felt she really needed this girl's night out more than any time before.

"So Amy, have you planned any of the wedding?" Bernadette asked and sipped at her martini. Amy shook her head.

"It's hard, I don't want to upset Sheldon with anything. You know how he is about excessive social events. He doesn't want it to be a big deal, and if he's not comfortable, no one else will be." Amy explained. Penny nodded.

"Well, did you guys at least set a date?" Penny dared to ask. Amy nodded.

"Next May." Amy announced. Penny and Bernadette looked shocked.

"That's actually not that far away." Bernadette remarked. Amy smiled and nodded.

"It was actually Sheldon's idea. I thought for sure we'd be engaged forever, but he actually wanted to get married kind of soon." Amy explained. Penny almost choked on her drink a little. "I was shocked too. I almost stabbed the brain I was dissecting in the wrong hemisphere." Amy told them seriously.

"You guys talk about this stuff at work? I thought Sheldon had a rule about that?" Penny asked. Amy shook her head.

"Ever since I got sick, Sheldon has totally changed almost all of the rules. It's surreal sometimes how open he is to things now." She answered. Bernadette smiled and finished off her Martini.

"That's good though isn't it?" She asked. Amy shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I love how open he is now, but I'm not sure what is acceptable and not anymore." Amy told them honestly. Penny nodded. Bernadette glanced at her phone clock and sighed.

"Guys it's eleven already and I'm kind of exhausted. Should we call it a night?" She asked. Amy nodded.

"I could go for that." Amy confessed. Penny shook her head.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm tired enough to call it a night too." Penny agreed. They paid their tabs and headed out of the bar. Bernadette said goodbye to Amy and Penny at her car, promising to see them the next day at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Amy and Penny piled into the same car. Amy had been staying with Sheldon two nights a week so they could get used to it before they were married. The girls had elected to take Penny's car to the bar and Amy was glad she didn't have to drive back right now. It wasn't that they had a lot to drink, because each of them had only had one drink, but she was just so tired. Amy loved being engaged to Sheldon, because she loved how open he was now. She loved falling asleep next to him, it was what she had always dreamed of. Penny pulled out into traffic and started the ten minute drive back to the apartment complex. Penny found herself tired as well. Her reason was totally different from Amy's; Penny found herself so exhausted because now that she and Leonard were married they were always on top of each other. Penny went to turn left across an intersection and didn't quite notice the truck run the red light until it hit Amy's side of her car. The impact sent Penny's head slamming against her side window; and it knocked Amy instantly unconscious. Penny screamed as the car spun around a few times before coming to a halt in the dead center of the intersection. She immediately turned the engine off but left her lights on. Penny tried to calm breathing and access the damage. She reached up, almost in a haze and felt the side of her head that felt wet. She yelped as a piece of glass sliced her finger when she touched her head. So there was glass in the side of her head and now her index finger was sliced pretty badly. Other than that, Penny was sure she was okay. Once she realized she was okay she froze when she realized Amy was being incredibly quiet. She turned her head and freaked out as soon as she saw Amy's unconscious form. She unbuckled and leaned toward Amy to try and wake her. Penny gasped and gritted her teeth, the leaning motion caused her ribs to scream in pain.

"Amy, wake up." Penny hissed and poked Amy forcefully, but she was still careful not to hurt her. Amy groaned and her eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Ow, damn." She breathed roughly.

"Thank God." Penny breathed in relief.

"What happened?" Amy asked. She winced at how much everything in her body seemed to hurt.

"Some ass ran the red light and hit us. I can't find my phone to call for help." Penny complained. Amy moved her head to find her phone. Barely moving her neck caused her to cry out in pain. Penny instantly looked worried. "Don't move around too much. You got most of the impact. There could be spinal damage." Penny warned. Amy groaned.

"I couldn't move if I tried. My right leg is stuck." She complained. Penny finally found her phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The dispatch asked.

"My name is Penny and I've been in a wreck with my friend Amy. Someone ran the red light and t-boned us." Penny explained.

"Okay Penny, can you give me your location?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, we're by some fancy Italian Bistro on 1st Avenue." Penny answered.

"Okay we have your location and dispatch is on their way. What are the extent of your injuries?" She asked.

"I've got a wound to the head and I think maybe a cracked rib. I can't really tell what my friend's injures are. Her leg is trapped though and when she tried to move her neck it hurt." Penny explained.

"Okay Penny, just try to keep calm. Help is on the way, and tell your friend not to move until the ambulance gets there." The dispatcher instructed. Penny nodded and hung up.

"Hang in there Amy, they're coming." Penny promised. Amy grimaced.

"I'll try." She promised.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later Penny was sitting on a gurney in the back of an ambulance. While an EMT who was less than cute cleaned the glass out of a gash on her head. She refused to be taken to the hospital for x-rays and a CT until Amy was freed from the car. They were working on prying her door open, but they had to be careful of her leg. Amy had passed out again from pain and Penny was worried sick about her. A policewoman came into Penny's line of vision.

"Ma'am is there someone we should call to meet you at the hospital?" She asked. Penny nodded.

"Leonard Hofstader." Penny answered. The woman nodded.

"For both of you?" She asked. Penny nodded. She knew all of the guys were still at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment playing Halo. Finally a loud screeching noise caused Penny's heart to soar. They had finally got Amy's door off and the noise seemed to have woken Amy up again. When the gurney rolled by to be loaded in the other ambulance Amy's eyes were half open and Penny could see her chest rise and fall in a ragged breathing pattern.

"Miss we need to take you for scans now." The EMT told her. Penny sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She murmured.

"Lay back please." He instructed gently. Penny obliged and let her tensed muscles relax a little as they loaded her own gurney. The ride to the hospital was relatively short and soon Penny was being loaded into a highly uncomfortable CT scan.

Across the hospital Amy slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time she came to she was bombarded with another set of questions and a ton of people telling her to stay with them. Amy tried, she really tried, but everything hurt and she was so tired. She vaguely registered an uncomfortable brace being removed from her neck before she passed out for what felt like the hundredth time. Finally Amy fully came to in a room covered in white. Everything was horribly white. From the sheets down to the door. Amy blinked several times before she registered anything but white. She felt an odd sort of pressure in her left hand and realized that someone was holding it tightly. Slowly she turned her head and noticed that the hand belonged to a fast asleep Sheldon Cooper. Amy smiled and turned away to access her injuries. Her right foot hurt and she glanced down at to find it strapped into a bulky black boot. Amy groaned softly. That was just great. Her neck was incredibly sore but not braced, so she knew it thankfully wasn't broken. Her side vaguely hurt and her right arm was horribly sore. But she was beyond relieved to have feeling in all her extremities. Amy decided it was time to wake Sheldon, so she slowly moved her left hand and then squeezed his hand gently. Sheldon slowly opened his eyes and say up. He broke into a huge dorky grin when he saw Amy.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're awake. You scared me." Sheldon told her happily. Amy smiled and cleared her throat roughly.

"How is Penny?" Amy asked. Sheldon smiled.

"Penny is okay. She has lots of stitches in her head and her finger. She cracked three ribs, but is okay otherwise. Leonard is with her at home." Sheldon explained. Amy furrowed her brow in confusion.

"She's home already?" Amy asked. Sheldon nodded.

"You were asleep three days." Sheldon answered.

"Oh I'm sorry." Amy told him. Sheldon looked confused.

"Why would you be sorry about that?" He asked.

"I made you worry." Amy answered.

"Of course but that is no reason to be sorry. It's nothing you could control. Why be sorry for the uncontrollable?" Sheldon asked. Amy smiled.

"So what are all of my injuries?" Amy dared to ask.

"You've got two breaks to your Talus bone, one to your Calcaneus and one to the tibia. You had to have surgery to repair some damage to your spleen, but they fixed it without having to take it out, and you have a small hairline fracture in your lower radius." Sheldon rambled. Amy nodded slowly taking in the long list of things that would be slowing her down. Suddenly all Amy wanted was to go home, but she knew she'd probably have to wait awhile since she'd had surgery. "I've got to call Leonard and tell him you're awake." Sheldon declared and started to fish his phone out of his pocket. He pulled it out and dialed Leonard's number. Amy sighed and leaned back into the pillows. She was still so tired. Sheldon squeezed her left encouragingly, as if to tell her it was okay to fall back to sleep. Amy smiled and let her eyes slipped closed.

When she woke up again Sheldon was in the same spot as before and he seemed more awake. He smiled when her fluttering eyes fell on his face. "Leonard and Penny said they'd come by with the gang in a couple hours." Sheldon informed her. Amy nodded.

"How long was I out that time?" She asked.

"At least thirteen hours." Sheldon answered.

"Did you get any sleep?" Amy asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Oh yes, I got a shower too." Sheldon answered. Amy smiled and nodded. She was worried about how Sheldon was going to react to all of this, and she was pleasantly surprised by the outcome. A tall doctor who looked to be in his early forties walked into the room and smiled pleasantly at Amy.

"Good morning Miss Fowler. How are you feeling?" He asked and started to scribble things down on a piece of paper. Amy shrugged.

"Sore." Amy answered. He nodded and finished filling out the chart.

"Well everything looks great. I'd say if nothing changes you should be able to leave tomorrow." The doctor told her. Sheldon smiled and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Do you have someone to look after you while your incisions and fractures heal?" He asked. Amy glanced at Sheldon, who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Yes." She answered. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Well then it's settled. Get some rest and I will check on you in a while." He told her. Amy nodded and watched him slip out of her room just as quickly as he had come. She turned back to look at Sheldon and found him smiling widely.

"Are you sure you want to take care of me again?" Amy asked. Sheldon nodded fervently.

"Amy remember what this ring on your finger means?" Sheldon asked. Amy nodded. "This ring means I want to be there for you and take care of you all the time, no matter the circumstances. I love you Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon told her honestly. Amy smiled.

"I love you too." Amy replied. Sheldon grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy shifted the small amount she could on Sheldon and Leonard's couch without aggravating any of her injures. She'd been staying with Sheldon for two days now since her release from the hospital, and while Sheldon was being a wonderful caretaker, Amy really wanted to be home in her own bed. Right now her legs were propped up in Sheldon's lap while the rest of the gang sat around in chairs. They were eating Thai food like they did every week. Sheldon was trying his best not to squirm under the weight of Amy's protective boot. The gang had decided to give Penny the arm chair since her cracked ribs were still healing, but she didn't seem to be near as uncomfortable as Amy felt.

"So how are you feeling Amy?" Bernadette asked. Amy shrugged.

"I'm still in a lot of pain. Mainly in my foot, but my stitches itch like crazy from my spleen surgery." Amy told her. Bernadette nodded and took a bite of her Teriyaki chicken.

"What about you Penny?" She asked.

"I love how much it hurts to breathe." She answered sarcastically. Bernadette frowned and went back to her food.

"Did you guys see the teaser trailer for the new Star Trek movie?" Raj asked trying to break the tension. Sheldon smiled and nodded excitedly.

"I'm intrigued by the premise of a new movie where Mr. Spock finds himself trapped on a remote planet with Captain Kirk. It looks quite epic." Sheldon answered. Penny and the girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Sheldon isn't that the premise of every single Star Trek movie?" Amy asked. Sheldon gasped at her.

"Amy there are no two Star Trek movies alike." Sheldon told her. Amy shrugged and shoved a forkful of fried rice into her mouth. Her casted arm lazily held the bowl of rice while her uninjured hand did the real work. Recovery was definitely slow going for Amy, her side still hurt, and her foot was definitely too weak for walking around. Sheldon carried her everywhere, Amy was actually surprised by how strong Sheldon was, or maybe she was lighter than she thought.

"I apologize Sheldon." Amy told him somewhat sarcastically, but thankfully Sheldon didn't notice. Penny and Bernadette smiled at her from across the room, and she knew they had picked up on the sarcasm and were agreeing with her on every account. Penny was dying to have a glass of wine to escape the nerd-fueled conversation that she was being forced to hear. She would have drug Amy and Bernadette over to her apartment to escape the boring conversations, but it was impossible for Amy to move on her own right now.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Howard asked.

"We could marathon Star Wars." Raj suggested. Amy groaned and stabbed at her rice. This was going to be a long night. Sheldon perked up at the mention of Star Wars and nodded.

"That is an excellent idea Raj!" Sheldon agreed. Amy sighed.

"Sheldon can you carry me to bed early then?" She pleaded. Sheldon frowned.

"Why?" Sheldon asked perplexed.

"Because Amy doesn't care to watch Star Wars again for the hundredth time." Bernadette told him, she was trying her best not to snap at him. Sheldon's frown grew.

"Would you like me to carry you to Penny's so you three can watch chick flicks instead?" Sheldon offered. Penny perked up at that idea. Amy glanced at Penny, who nodded furiously. Amy shrugged.

"That would be preferable." Amy decided. Sheldon nodded and kissed Amy gently on the cheek. Amy blushed and shoved another spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"Well then, once you're finished eating I'll take you over there. Bernadette you better take good care of her while I'm not around. Don't let her move around too much." Sheldon told Bernadette seriously. Bernadette smiled and nodded.

"I'll take good care of both of them." She promised. Leonard and Sheldon both smiled and Penny rolled her eyes.

"I can pretty much take care of myself." Penny protested but winced when she turned to grab her water off the coffee table. Leonard shook his head.

"I know you can, but sometimes, we all need a hand." Leonard teased. Penny sighed and eased back into the chair with her cup of water. She sipped it slowly and groaned softly when she went to put the cup back down. Leonard stood up and grabbed the cup from her. "I got it." He told her and sat the cup down on the coffee table. Amy finished off her food and moved to place it on the table, but Sheldon stopped her and took the tray from her. He shot her a stern glance and moved her foot gently off his lap and onto the couch cushion so he could get up to throw the trash away. Amy winced as her foot hit the couch. Sheldon had been gentle with her, but it still hurt to move it even slightly. Sheldon basically had to do everything for her, and it was definitely testing how strong Sheldon's love for her was. Sheldon was surprisingly willing to help her with anything and everything and it made her extremely happy.

"I'm ready if you guys are." Bernadette told Penny and Amy. They nodded back to her in agreement.

"Sheldon can you carry me?" Amy asked. Sheldon nodded and came back over to Amy. He slid his left arm carefully under her knees and his right on her upper back. Then he lifted her as carefully as possible off of the leather couch. Amy groaned as the heavy boot on her foot caused her ankle to bend a little.

"Sorry Ames. I'm trying to be gentle." He promised. Amy shook her head.

"It's okay, I know you're trying." She told him. Sheldon smiled and carried her across the hallway into Penny's apartment. He sat her down gently on the couch and made she her foot was propped up on some pillows before he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and left the apartment. Penny sank down into her arm chair, and Bernadette took the other less comfortable chair in the room.

"How are you guys really feeling?" Bernadette asked.

"Like shit." Penny answered. Amy nodded.

"I feel the same way, just with a little less colorful language." Amy answered. Penny tried to look mad, but just ended up laughing.

"Sorry, I suppose that wasn't necessary, I'm just tired of it hurting to breathe." Penny sighed. Amy and Bernadette smiled sympathetically.

"Be glad you can go places without being carried around Bestie." Amy joked. Penny frowned.

"I'm really sorry about the wreck Amy. I was the one driving, and you sustained most of the damage." Penny apologized. Amy shook her head.

"Don't be silly. We were hit by a drunk driver, it's not your fault." Amy told her. Penny smiled and nodded.

"So who's up for a chick flick and some wine?" Bernadette asked. Amy and Penny raised their hands quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Sheldon paced in front of his white board with a worried expression and the expo marker grasped tightly in his dominant right hand.

"Buddy, I don't think you really need to be stressed out about this that much." Leonard called to him from his spot on the couch. Sheldon glared and turned to face Leonard.

"Leonard this is our wedding date. It's important that I pick the perfect date. I'll have to be able to remember this date for the rest of my life." Sheldon snapped. Leonard shook his head and took a long drink of his water.

"Have you asked Amy her opinion?" Leonard asked and capped the water again, before setting it down on the coffee table and standing to walk over to Sheldon. Sheldon nodded and turned back to the board.

"She told me it was up to me. I think she may be afraid to upset me; in case I leave her." Sheldon reasoned. Leonard was shocked and a little proud that Sheldon had come to such an emotionally advanced conclusion.

"So what's holding you back from picking a date then?" Leonard asked him. Sheldon shrugged.

"I don't know, it is just so important. I'd like for it to be perfect. Although statistically speaking, I haven't figured out how to make it perfect. I can't seem to find the right formula." Sheldon told Leonard seriously. Leonard shook his head, but picked up an expo marker of his own and uncapped it.

"Alright then buddy, let's see if we can come up with a formula." Leonard decided. Sheldon smiled slightly and started to explain to Leonard the theory had been working on so far. Across the hall Penny and Amy were relaxing on Penny's couch flipping through bridal magazines and watching romantic comedies. Amy's still healing foot was propped up on a couple pillows, but she had slipped her boot off and it was sitting on the floor next to where she was on the couch. Penny's ribs had healed well and quickly, as had the rest of her injuries. Amy was doing much better in every aspect, except her foot, which had been damaged in more ways than they had originally thought. She was in for a long road to recovery still, and it frustrated her more that she couldn't stand long at work, than anything else. She was forced in to working shorter shifts at the lab and her research was suffering.

"Oh Amy, this dress is gorgeous, you wanted sleeves right?" Penny asked and slid a bridal magazine into Amy's line of vision. Amy glanced up from the magazine she was looking at to inspect the dress Penny was talking about. A smiled spread quickly across Amy's face and she pulled the magazine in closer. The dress was gorgeous with long lace sleeves that flowed in flawlessly from the sweetheart neckline. The dress was pure white with a fitted torso with a drop-waistline that flowed out beautifully with a couple perfectly placed pick-ups.

"That dress is the perfect dress." Amy gushed. "I have to find it and try it on." She decided. Penny nodded fervently.

"I'm sure that place in town has one. They have everything." Penny told her. Amy nodded and smiled fondly at the picture. It really was breathtaking, and she really hoped it was just as beautiful on her as it was on the paper. "We could go look tomorrow. I'm off." Penny suggested. Amy was about to agree when her eyes caught sight of the boot sitting next to her on the floor, her smiled turned into a frown.

"I don't know. I don't really want to try on stuff with this boot. It kills my self-confidence." Amy told her and handed the magazine back to Penny. Penny dog-eared the page and snapped it closed.

"Oh come on Amy, you're beautiful even with that dumb boot. You should have enhanced self-confidence with that boot because it's a reminder that you've overcome a pretty nasty tragedy. You were lucky to come out alive. So we are going tomorrow and you are going to look absolutely stunning in that dress. I'm calling Bernadette and this is going to being a thing. No exceptions." Penny told Amy sternly. Amy cracked a small smile and Penny smiled back triumphantly. She grabbed her phone and started to dial Bernadette's number so Amy turned back to her own bridal magazine and started flip through the pages of beautiful reception settings. Amy was ecstatic for the wedding, but she was still hesitant to plan too many things. She really didn't want to freak Sheldon out. Sometimes being in love with a man as complex as Sheldon was hard, but Amy was willing to do anything to make him comfortable, and she was willing to spend the rest of her life making sure he was comfortable. She knew he was constantly trying to open himself up to the things Amy wanted as well. Amy felt like they really worked well together, and Sheldon had showed time and time again lately that he cared for her, and was willing to do anything he could to protect her and help her get better. She knew he would be there for her in sickness and in health, but she still wanted to be careful not to upset him. Penny hung up the phone, and it snapped Amy out of her deep thoughts.

"Is she coming?" Amy asked. Penny smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow is officially a girl's day. Specifically a wedding shopping day!" Penny announced happily. Amy smiled and nodded.

"The boys will be excited to have a game night again." Amy dryly stated. Penny rolled her eyes and nodded. Amy stifled a yawn and leaned back a little more into the couch cushions.

"Is this one of your nights at Sheldon's?" Penny asked. Amy shook her head.

"No, I'm supposed to stay at my apartment tonight. I was with Sheldon last night. I should actually head out soon, I'm exhausted." Amy answered. Penny smiled.

"You can stay here. Leonard's staying at Sheldon's tonight. Something about an impromptu brainstorming night for one of their Physics research projects." Penny suggested. Amy smiled and nodded.

"That would be awesome, I'd hate to leave while we're still hanging out. I can just sleep on the couch." Amy decided. Penny smiled and leaned back into her section of the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy shifted awkwardly on the pedestal at the bridal shop and tugged on the sleeves of her dream dress. She could see Penny and Bernadette smiling behind her in the mirror.

"Amy you look beautiful. That is definitely the dress." Bernadette gushed. Amy smiled half-heartedly and fidgeted with the sleeves again. Amy loved the dress, and it worked well on her figure. It hugged her curves in all the right places and the dress was gorgeous, but she just didn't feel beautiful. Her black boot was creeping out from under the beautiful pickups at the bottom of the dress and it made her confidence plummet.

"Amy, what's wrong? This is your dream dress and you look hot in it. You should be beaming with joy." Penny pressed gently.

"I feel so unattractive with this dumb boot on. I can't visualize it." Amy sighed. Penny felt her heart break for her friend.

"Here. What if you took your boot off and we hold you up so you can see yourself without it?" Bernadette offered. Amy frowned.

"I don't know if that will help." Amy mumbled. Penny shook her head.

"Of course it will. How do you know if you don't try?" Penny suggested. Amy sighed, but nodded. Penny smiled and stepped up. She unstrapped Amy's boot and carefully slid it off. Amy winced as it slid past the breaks in her bones. Bernadette helped support Amy while she kept the weight off her now exposed foot. Once Amy felt supported enough she dared to glance at herself in the mirror. She broke out into a wide grin. Penny and Bernadette smiled at her from either side of her.

"Oh my gosh, it's perfect you guys. Thank you so much." Amy gushed. "We should put the boot back on though." Amy reasoned. Bernadette nodded.

"I probably shouldn't hold you up for too much longer." She joked. Penny grabbed the protective boot and helped Amy back into it. Amy was grateful to put her foot back down and not lean on someone else. Once she was strapped into her boot again she disappeared into the dressing room to put her clothes back on. She slipped carefully out of the dress and hung it back on the hanger. She slipped into her skirt and cardigan and fluffed up her hair a little bit before she emerged back into the show room with the wedding dress over her shoulder.

"Ready to commit?" Penny asked. Amy nodded and cracked a smile.

"To the register!" Bernadette cheered. Amy laughed lightly, and the trio headed to the front to purchase the dress. When the emerged from the store ten minutes later Amy felt amazing. She was so glad Penny had encouraged her to do this today. She was blessed to have two great friends who were willing go above and beyond for her. The girls headed back up to Amy's apartment to put the dress up before the headed back out into the town to continue their girls' day. Amy was having a blast, and she was enjoying herself more than she had since before the accident several weeks ago. Things for the wedding were coming together well, Sheldon still hadn't given Amy a definite date for the wedding, but Amy trusted him to figure it out soon. The girls ended up on Penny's couch sipping glasses of wine and talking over chick flicks. They'd spent the day spending way too much money, but none of them had any regrets. Amy was beyond exhausted and her foot throbbed lightly from all of the walking it had endured.

"Why does Patrick Dempsey have to be so cute? No wonder he always gets the girl!" Penny complained and gestured wildly toward the TV where the end of Made of Honor was playing. Patrick Dempsey's character was making out with Michelle Monaghan's character while Kevin McKidd looked on with a heartbroken expression on his face.

"I honestly find Kevin McKidd incredibly attractive, I just wanna kiss his adorable Scottish face right off!" Bernadette exclaimed. Amy rolled her eyes and took a long drink of wine.

"Bernadette, Patrick Dempsey is obviously the more attractive one here. I mean look at his facial structure! It's incredibly aesthetically pleasing. He has excellent dimensions and proportions. It's like a living breathing Greek statue, with arms of course." Amy argued. She definitely agreed with Penny on this one. Bernadette rolled her eyes.

"We all know that the Scottish accents always win out in the end. Why do you think women are always swooning over the British guys?" Bernadette brought up another point. Amy and Penny rolled their eyes but didn't argue further. Bernadette was right, there was no denying it, accents gave men huge bonus points.

Across the hall the guys were strewn across Sheldon and Leonard's living room watching Star Trek and arguing about if Spock's ears should have been as pointy as they are, being that he was half human. It was a pointless debate that would get them nowhere and Leonard was starting to lose interest. His mind kept wandering to the face that Sheldon was actually going to get married before he was. How on Earth had Sheldon managed to get engaged before he did. Leonard sighed and leaned back into the arm chair as Howard and Sheldon launched back into arguing that apparently pointy ears was the dominant trait in the Punnett square of Spock's life. A fact the Raj was constantly shooting down even though his evidence was clearly lacking. Leonard's mind drifted off again to the small red velvet box that was nestled safely at the bottom of his nearby sock drawer. He and Penny had agreed that Penny had to propose, but Leonard so badly wanted to do it himself. It was driving him absolutely crazy. He didn't dare propose though, he simply couldn't lose Penny just because he wanted to beat out his roommate and get married first. It was a petty thing, and Leonard blamed his ever present need to get some kind of compliment or approval out of his mom. He wanted so badly to propose, but he bit his tongue and shook his head to clear his mind. He just needed to distract himself before he did something stupid. So he sighed and picked a side in the ear debate.

_Hey guys, Jane here! Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I promise to try and be faster next time. Drop a review and let me know what you think, I'd really love to know. Any constructive criticism would be nice, just keep it simple. If you loved it, review too. Reviews make my day, and they motivate me to update quicker._

_Happy Reading, Jane Torres-Cooper._


	12. Chapter 12

Amy hauled herself up the last step and stood proudly on the landing. She hadn't conquered the trek up to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment by herself since the accident that had left her foot seriously weakened. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on Sheldon's door. The door swung open a few seconds later to see Sheldon standing in the doorway wearing jeans and a green lantern shirt.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked.

"Hello Sheldon, I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to go to the Planetarium with me today. I was wanting to look at the new planet they think they've found." Amy answered promptly. Sheldon glanced down at his shoes. After a couple seconds he looked back up at Amy. He shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, I have some things I need to talk to you about anyways. Did you walk all the way up those steps alone?" He asked. Amy nodded proudly. Sheldon frowned.

"Amy, that's not good for your foot. It's still healing." Sheldon scolded. Amy shrugged and frowned. She was tired of feeling helpless, she was tired of Sheldon doing everything for her. She just wanted to walk up the dang stairs alone. Her foot ached from the trek but it didn't really hurt. Amy felt perfectly capable of walking up stairs.

"I made it just fine, come on, let's go." Amy pleaded, trying not to let her annoyance show. Sheldon huffed and pulled his coat on. The pair started the long walk down to the ground floor together. Sheldon made sure to be careful not to go too fast. He wanted Amy to take her time on the stairs, he figured it was safer. If she took her time she was less likely to aggravate the injury. They were almost to the bottom when they ran into Leonard and Penny.

"Hey guys, where are you headed?" Leonard asked.

"The Planetarium." Sheldon answered. Penny grinned.

"Aw, that's so cute. They're going to sit under the stars together." She teased. Amy rolled her eyes.

"She's being sarcastic Sheldon." Amy explained to Sheldon quickly before he could snap or get defensive. She sensed it coming in the way he tensed up. After her quick explanation, she could feel him relax next to her.

"We're actually headed to check out the new planet NASA says they have found." Sheldon answered. Penny smiled.

"That should be fun, have a good time guys." Penny said cheerfully and started up the stairs. Leonard followed close behind her. Sheldon took Amy's hand and the pair walked out of the apartment building together. Much to Sheldon's distaste, they took a taxi into town. The Planetarium was on the edge of the academic district of town and it wasn't very busy for a Thursday night. Amy led Sheldon in to the Planetarium quickly, she was excited to get a look at this new planet. They stopped only briefly to show their memberships to the desk clerk. Amy practically dragged Sheldon up the observatory.

"Chill Amy. Getting there faster isn't going to change the stars." Sheldon said, slightly annoyed. Amy smiled and slowed down a little.

"Sorry Sheldon, I just find astronomy fascinating." Amy gushed as they walked into the main observatory. It was pitch black except for the bright stars illuminating the room. Sheldon smiled slightly as he watched Amy's eyes light up. She was almost giddy looking up at the stars.

"Amy, there are some things I still want to talk to you about." Sheldon began gently. Amy looked down and over at Sheldon, her eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Sheldon smiled softly.

"Nothing is wrong. Amy, will you marry me on June 15th?" Sheldon asked. Amy smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful." Amy decided. Sheldon broke out into a huge dorky grin. Amy's smile grew as she leaned forward and gave Sheldon a soft peck on the lips. Sheldon looked sheepish.

"Amy, we should have kids someday. Maybe soon." Sheldon added. Amy looked shocked, but not upset. She always wanted kids, but she didn't think Sheldon would ever be comfortable with it. Amy nodded slowly.

"Only if you feel comfortable with it." Amy told him gently. Sheldon nodded.

"I don't understand it Amy, but with you nothing scares me, except for losing you. I'm braver around you, I do things I never thought I could do, and I mean amazing things. You make me better." Sheldon told her softly and almost a little timidly. Amy smiled and kissed him gently again. Sheldon deepened the kiss. They were lost in each other when Sheldon finally broke the contact.

"You make me better too Sheldon." Amy told him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sheldon smiled to himself and pulled Amy in closer. They spent at least an hour pointing out constellations to each other and stealing kisses under the stars in the dark observatory. Sheldon was lost in the moment when he heard Amy's stomach growl. He checked his watch and sighed lightly.

"Amy, we should head back. It's Thai food night the gang will be waiting for us, and I know you're hungry anyway." Sheldon said forwardly. Amy nodded and lifted her head off his shoulder. She slowly pushed herself to her feet. She felt her foot twinge with pain and she bit her lip to keep from making any noises that would tip Sheldon off to the pain. Sheldon didn't seem to notice and she quickly composed herself before following him to the elevator that would bring them to the Planetarium lobby. They held hands the whole elevator ride down and even into the parking lot. The sun was setting in the distance and the air temperature was pleasant and cool. "Would you like to walk back?" Sheldon asked. Amy really wanted to, but she knew she'd already been too hard on her foot. She shook her head instead.

"We should take a cab, I've been too hard on my foot." Sheldon frowned but nodded. He hailed a cab and opened the door for Amy when it pulled up on the curb. Amy slid across the seat and Sheldon slid in next to her and closed the door. He gave the cab driver the address before sliding his fingers back into Amy's hand. Their fingers intertwined and Amy smiled to herself. Sheldon took a deep breath and squeezed Amy's hand lightly. Cabs weren't any easy thing for Sheldon. He found them to be germ factories on wheels. But with Amy he could do anything. Sheldon smiled to himself and glanced over at Amy. She was leaning her head against the window and her eyes were closed. She looked totally at peace. He loved her, he loved everything about her. She was beautiful to him, absolutely beautiful. He simply couldn't wait to spend forever with her, and maybe a couple of kids.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters.**

Sheldon stared blankly at his white board. He had checked his calculations several times and he could not figure out what he had done wrong. This equation should have been the solution to all of his problems with calculating the density of a particle moving through light speed. He couldn't seem to crack it though. Amy wandered into the living room, she was still clad in her nightgown. She frowned when she noticed Sheldon awake and rubbed her eyes.

"Sheldon its one a.m. What are you doing up?" She asked and walked over to the fridge. She pulled it open and grabbed the milk from it.

"I'm trying to figure out this equation." Sheldon answered. Amy sighed and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Sheldon, you know you won't be able to think well unless you get some sleep." Amy reasoned gently and took a sip of the milk. Sheldon rolled his eyes and looked at her pointedly.

"Amy, I always think well. It doesn't matter how much sleep I've had." Sheldon told her annoyed. Amy sighed and finished her milk. She rinsed the glass out and then placed it in the top rack of the dishwasher.

"Whatever Sheldon, I'm going back to bed." Amy muttered and limped back up to the bedroom. Sheldon watched her go with a slight frown on his face. Why was Amy limping? He shrugged the thought away as she disappeared into the bedroom. He focused his attention back on the white board and furrowed his brow as he stared at the numbers.

The next morning Amy woke up to find the space on the bed next to her still empty and the sheets too perfectly made. She shook her head and pulled her glasses on. She swung her feet off the bed and immediately slipped her injured foot into the bulky black boot that was waiting for her on the floor by the bed. She flipped her messy brown hair over her shoulder before leaning over and securing the Velcro on the boot. Amy sat back up and adjusted her nightgown before standing up and making her way slowly and clumsily into the kitchen. She stopped short when she didn't see Sheldon standing by his white board. She turned slowly and her eyes fell on the couch. Sheldon was fast asleep on the couch with his arms pulled tightly around him. She could tell even from a distance that he was shivering slightly. Amy walked over to him slowly, trying not to make too much noise as she approached. Her boot made this a little challenging but thankfully he didn't stir as she reached up and pulled the blanket over Sheldon. Amy smiled and took a few steps back to survey the scene. Sheldon involuntarily grasped at the edge of his blanket and pulled it closer. Amy smiled and turned back toward the kitchen. She took a step and winced as a pain shot through her foot. It circulated through every section of her original breaks. She sucked in a breath and bit her lip. This could not be happening. She had been so careful, there's no way it wasn't healing correctly. Amy shook her head and kept walking. She was just imagining the pain. The door to the apartment swung open and Penny and Leonard came strolling in.

"Hey Ames." Penny chirped cheerfully and walked past Amy to the fridge. She pulled it open and grabbed the iced coffee mix.

"Shh, Sheldon's sleeping." Amy warned. Penny and Leonard glanced over at Sheldon on the couch and shared smiles with each other.

"He was up all night staring at his white board again wasn't he?" Leonard asked. Amy nodded and accepted the iced coffee Penny offered her. She took a long sip and smiled at the taste.

"This is really good." She remarked. Penny smiled and took a sip of her own coffee.

"Thanks, just call me a barista." Penny joked. Amy smiled.

"Hey Penny, can I talk to you for a second?" Amy asked. Penny nodded.

"Sure Ames. Let's go chat in Leonard's old room." Penny suggested. Amy nodded and the pair slipped down the hallway and turned into Leonard's old room. It still looked exactly as it had when Leonard lived there. Sheldon hadn't changed a thing. Leonard still stayed there a couple nights a week as well, so he hadn't changed anything either. Penny plopped down on the bed and patter the sheets to gesture for Amy to sit down next to her. Amy took the offer and plopped down beside Penny. "So, what's up? Sick of Sheldon?" Penny teased. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses back up her nose from where they had slid down.

"This morning and last night I felt sharp pains in my foot." Amy confessed. Penny frowned.

"Shouldn't it almost be healed by now?" Penny asked. Amy nodded.

"When I go back to the orthopedic surgeon next week it should have been my last." Amy confirmed. The concern on Penny's face grew. Her brow was furrowed tightly.

"Should you go get it looked at now then? Maybe it's an easy fix if you treat it now." Penny suggested. Amy nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. Will you take me today? I don't want to tell Sheldon yet. I don't want him to worry unless there is actually something to worry about." Amy asked. Penny nodded.

"Yeah definitely! We'll go as soon as you get ready. I am not taking you in your night gown. No offense sweetie, but you look like a grandma." Penny teased lightly. Amy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'll go get ready." She agreed and left the bedroom.

_Sorry its been so long for this story y'all. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter to get us back into the swing of things. Please drop a review and let me know your thoughts! Much love, Jane Torres-Cooper._


End file.
